Un café desafortunado
by GabyMarie
Summary: Cuando Hanamaru empezó su pasantía en la compañía que siempre soñó no sabía que la mujer que más admiraba sería también su pesadilla. Día x Maru. Este fic participa en el reto de LL y LLS


**Un café desafortunado**.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live sunshine latino._

 _NdelA: Nuevo reto y nuevo fic. Recién me hicieron darme cuenta de la razón de mi amor por el DiaMaru y poco tiene que ver con lo que nos dan en Sunshine de ellas, pero aún así la OTP es la OTP y ni modo, la inspiración llega sola cuando se trata de ellas._

 _Me ha costado mucho acomodar la historia en el tope de palabras que nos da el reto, es por eso que todo se desarrolla tan rápido, usualmente prefiero desarrollar las cosas a fuego lento pero en este caso no fue así. Espero poder mejorar para que este tipo de historias queden mucho mejor en un futuro. Mis disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar._

* * *

—Lo siento mucho… —la joven mujer trataba de limpiar el oscuro líquido que se había derramado sobre el pulcro traje de su jefa que estaba ya en este momento roja del coraje contenido o tal vez solo era el café que había quemado su piel.

—¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es la reunión que tengo dentro de… —miró su reloj para comprobar la hora— 5 minutos niña tonta? —la mujer hablaba con tal cólera que Hanamaru no atinó a responder nada.

—¿Quién te mandó conmigo hoy? Solicite específicamente que me enviaran al mejor interno con el que contaran —sentenció molesta— ¡Sakurauchi-san! —llamó por el interfon.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo ingresó a la oficina de inmediato, su rostro reflejaba el horror de lo que seguramente se veía muy mal para ella; la CEO de la empresa se encontraba bañada en lo que hasta hace unos minutos era su café y ahora solo una gran mancha que resaltaba en su traje sastre color perla.

—¡¿Podrías explicarme por que me han mandado a esta… Incompetente?! —preguntó a su secretaria casi gritando.

—La enviaron de recursos humanos Kurosawa-san...

—No soy una incompetente… —interrumpió la chica en hilo de voz sorprendiendo a la mujer que no esperaba que dijera algo ante la regañiza que le estaba dando.

—¿Disculpa? —si el rostro de Dia se veía tenso, su pequeña interrupción hizo que sus facciones se endurecieran aún más.

—No fue aproposito, fue un accidente —de algún lugar en su interior, sacó el coraje para defenderse—, fue una torpeza de mi parte pero fue accidental zura~...

—Sal de aquí ahora mismo —ordenó tajantemente—, sal de esta oficina y lárgate de mi edificio niña engreída. No se quien crees que eres, pero te diré quién soy yo para que nunca lo olvides, soy Kurosawa Dia, CEO de O'hara Corp, heredera de la familia Kurosawa y jefa de una de las familias más poderosas de Tokio y nunca, escúchame bien —subió su tono de voz— ¡nunca! Me habían faltado al respeto de la manera en que lo has hecho hoy.

—Pero yo no hice nada —se defendió Hanamaru —, fue un accidente...

—No sé cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí —la miraba con desdén de pies a cabeza— pero yo me encargaré que no te acepten en ninguna otra empresa, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Pero…

—Sakurauchi-san, asegúrate de enviar una nueva interna que sea mucho más capaz que está —dijo con repudio— y entreguenle sus papeles, no la quiero ver en mi empresa de nuevo.

Hanamaru quiso hablar con ella nuevamente pero la secretaria la tomó del brazo para escoltarla hacia afuera.

* * *

Todo comienzo usualmente va acompañado de nervios y ansiedad, un nuevo colegio o un nuevo empleo van de la mano con un despertar agitado, una ducha rápida, un desayuno exprés y partir rápidamente hacia un nuevo destino con tiempo de sobra para cubrir cualquier eventualidad o ese era el plan.

Hanamaru Kunikida, una jóven de 22 años recién graduada de la universidad había conseguido una pasantía en la prestigiosa compañía O'hara Corp. Había sido probablemente la única estudiante de su universidad en conseguirlo pues la mayoría de los que logran entrar ahí es con la ayuda de algún conocido o gracias al estatus de su universidad.

Pero Hanamaru no tenía nada de eso, ella había estudiado en una universidad local en Numazu, Shizuoka, que estaba a unos minutos de su ciudad natal, sin embargo desde el principio de la carrera destacó no solo por sus impresionante calificaciones, sino por los excelentes proyectos que presentaba en cada concurso al que convocaba su universidad. Fue en uno de estos que se ganó la plaza que sería su bendición y su maldición al mismo tiempo.

Sus problemas iniciaron el día en que saludaba a su nueva vida en Tokio, ya que anteriormente nunca tuvo la necesidad de viajar a la gran ciudad y mucho menos de hacerlo sola. Sus padres le habían ayudado a encontrar un pequeño espacio asequible para ella que, aunque estaba algo alejado del edificio de O'hara Corp, se ajustaba al presupuesto con el que contaba.

Un día antes hizo un recorrido de prueba para calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo necesitaba para llegar, sólo que no contaba con la locura de un lunes por la mañana en la ciudad. Aun con haber salido con el tiempo tan holgado como lo hizo, el perderse en un par de estaciones a la hora trasbordar consumió todo el tiempo extra que llevaba y pasó lo que más temía, llegó tarde a su primer día, desencadenando una serie de sucesos que la llevaron hasta donde estaba ahora.

Se perdió dentro del gran edificio pues la gente caminaba apurada y ella apenas tenía una referencia de la sala de reuniones en donde sería su curso de inducción. Como era de esperarse, perdió toda la información referente a sus funciones como interna e incluso el tour del lugar. Repartieron entre los presentes los puestos a donde se desempeñarían y para su desgracia, nadie quiso tomar el puesto en la gerencia que le fue dejado a la única persona que no pudo objetar.

Su primera tarea consistía en buscar el desayuno para la CEO Kurosawa Dia y todos temblaron con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

La cafetería del edificio era un lugar que parecía ajeno al mundo de negocios, un oasis en el desierto, con luz tenue que invitaba a quedarse y música suave que relajaba hasta al empresario más tenso, Hanamaru se sintió cómoda en cuanto entró al lugar.

—Disculpe… —habló a la mujer que se encontraba atendiendo en la barra. Una mujer muy atractiva, de cabello azulado y orbes violetas que le sonrió al verla.

—Buenos días, ¿Eres la nueva interna de Día?

—Eh… Sí, mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru —respondió tímidamente— ¿Cómo supo que soy interna de Kurosawa-sama?

—Umm… Por lo general, cuando llega una nueva generación de internos, la primera a la que me toca conocer es a la interna de Dia.

—Oh, ya veo, mucho gusto —hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gustó Kunikida-san, mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan y soy algo así como la dueña de este lugar —explicó—, bueno no de todo, solo de la cafetería —aclaró—, en un momento te preparo el desayuno para Dia.

La mujer fue muy amable con Hanamaru y le explicó algunas cosas que no le habían quedado claras debido a su tardanza pero ni con su excelente explicación logró evitar el desastre.

* * *

Haciendo uso de toda su entereza Hanamaru esperó lo más firme que pudo hasta recibir la carta de terminación en la oficina de "Recursos Humanos", sin embargo después de eso no pudo soportar más la frustración y rompió en llanto.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo a la salida del lugar, sintiéndose humillada. A causa de las lágrimas no se percató que había una persona frente a ella, terminó chocando de frente y rebotando en el piso como destino final.

—Oh por Dios, discúlpame —expresó una voz que ya había oído antes.

—No, no se preocupe, fue mi error —respondió la chica limpiando sus lágrimas y levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien Kunikida-san? —se dió cuenta que había chocado con la dueña de la cafetería y entonces se sintió aún más apenada.

—Yo… Estoy bien zura~, no fue nada —se llevó las manos a la boca al recordar que quería limitar sus muletillas al máximo pero cuando se ponía nerviosa se le hacía imposible evitarlas.

—No te veo muy bien ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa y tan afectada? Apenas es tu primer día, usualmente demoran más que eso —explicó la mujer contrariada.

—Es por que soy una tonta —Maru se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar nuevamente—, es porque soy una incompetente que nunca debió llegar a esta ciudad en primer lugar zura~, mi lugar no está en la gran ciudad, debí quedarme en Uchiura como todos lo hicieron.

—Creo… Sin temor a equivocarme que mi querida amiga hizo de las suyas y se las ha arreglado para quedarse sin interna desde el primer día —suspiró—. No está nada bien eso que dices Kunikida-san,ven conmigo, necesitas algo reconfortante —la tomó del brazo con suavidad para guiarla a la cafetería.

Kanan la llevó hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban más alejadas, casi en solitario en una de las esquinas, colocó frente a ella una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel que olían deliciosos y después se sentó frente a ella dispuesta a escuchar su historia.

—Hice lo que se supone debería hacer —comenzó a explicar la chica ante la mirada expectante de Kanan—, acomodé el desayuno en el escritorio y estaba por acomodar el café cuando Kurosawa-sama entró en la oficina zura~, parecía estar teniendo una discusión al teléfono así que me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar pero por los nervios no me di cuenta que había una lámpara detrás de mí y tropecé justo cuando ella iba pasando frente a mí, así fue como el café terminó derramado sobre ella, lógicamente se enojó mucho y no la culpo zura~, pero lo que me molestó fue la forma en que me estaba riñendo, no me pareció correcto que fuera tan grosera, así que terminé respondiendole y fue cuando...

—Espera… ¿Tú le respondiste? —la interrumpió Kanan estupefacta— ¿Interrumpiste a Dia en medio de uno de sus ataques de histeria? —la cara de Kanan reflejaba sorpresa pero había algo más en su mirada que Hanamaru no supo identificar.

—Bueno es que no me gustó la manera en que me hablaba zura~, fue muy despectiva conmigo, sé que cometí un error, pero de donde yo vengo no hacemos menos a las personas, al contrario, les enseñamos cómo hacerlo mejor, damos el ejemplo y esperamos que con ello puedan aprender, pero ella estaba diciendo cosas muy crueles… —una lagrima amenazó con salir nuevamente pero la reprimió lo mejor pudo.

—Si… Dia tiene una forma de ser un tanto… Extrema —se limitó a decir Kanan—, imagino que te sacó de la compañía.

—Si zura~ —le mostró el documento que traía entre las manos—, tengo que encontrar una compañía que me acepte y tiene que ser pronto, no puedo regresar a Uchiura con el fracaso a cuestas, no puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, hice todo lo que se supone tenía que hacer, pero este lugar es tan grande. ¿Sabe por qué llegué tarde? —suspiró— Me perdí en el camino, las estaciones del subterráneo son muy confusas y con tanta gente alrededor, simplemente erré el camino.

—Umm… Préstame eso —tomó el documento de sus manos— y vuelve mañana por la mañana, pero muy temprano, mucho más temprano que hoy —recalcó—, pasa a verme, no prometo nada, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte.

—No creo que pueda hacer nada por mi zura~, Kurosawa-sama incluso amenazó con betarme de todas las demás compañías para que ninguna me aceptara —bajó la cabeza derrotada.

—¿Ella hizo qué? Bueno… Por supuesto que lo hizo —se respondió a sí misma—, pero no lo hará, sólo dame un día antes de que decidas volver a casa.

Las palabras de la mujer de la cafetería le parecieron sinceras y aunque veía muy difícil que pudiera hacer algo que la salvara del lío en el que estaba, confió en ella y regresó al día siguiente tal como se lo había pedido.

Llegó por lo menos una hora antes de lo indicado, incluso la cafetería se encontraba cerrada aunque las luces en su interior delataban gente en el interior, lo que la incentivó a tocar la puerta.

—Kunikida-san, buenos días —saludó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa—, te estaba esperando.

Maru ya se había hecho a la idea de que seguramente Martsuura-san se disculparía con ella y le diría que nada pudo hacer para ayudarla.

—En un momento tendré listo el desayuno de Dia, pero para evitar problemas, sería mejor si lo dejas en su escritorio antes de que ella llegue a la oficina, así no te pones nerviosa y prevenimos accidentes desafortunados —explicó tranquilamente.

La cara de Hanamaru reflejaba su falta de entendimiento. —¿Quiere decir que la convenció zura~?

—¿Dudabas que lo haría? —preguntó Kanan divertida al ver la cara de asombro de la chica.

—Pues… Sí, un poco —confesó—, no pensé que alguien pudiera ablandar el corazón de esa mujer —al darse cuenta de su indiscreción se llevó las manos a la boca con lo que se ganó una carcajada de Kanan—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo —la tranquilizó Kanan aún entre risas—, Dia puede ser muy intimidante, pero dentro de esa coraza fría y recta hay una bella persona, el problema es llegar ahí.

—No me lo parece zura~, pero confiaré en usted ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerle? —Hanamaru se sentía en deuda y quería realmente corresponder a la gran ayuda que le había sido brindada.

—Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer —dijo Kanan dubitativa—, sé paciente con Dia.

—¿Es todo? —la petición sonaba algo extraña a sus oídos.

—Bueno es algo bastante difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, ya lo verás —concluyó entre risas.

* * *

Aún con algo de recelo, la chica se dirigió hacia la gerencia, en parte esperando que Sakurauchi-san le escoltara fuera nuevamente, pero contrario a eso la chica se disculpó por lo ocurrido el día anterior y dejó claro que sólo siguió órdenes. Esto le devolvió algo de confianza y aunque se seguía preguntando cómo es que Matsuura-san había convencido a su problemática jefa, se sentía profundamente agradecida por ello.

En esta ocasión fue super cuidadosa con las cosas, todo lo acomodó meticulosamente y esperó el arribo de Dia fuera de su oficina. Probablemente se llevaría nuevamente un trato hostil, pero si le había dado la oportunidad de regresar, no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

La ejecutiva llegó a la hora acostumbrada, nuevamente hablando por teléfono, su semblante se veía más oscuro que de costumbre, incluso más que el día anterior; si tuviera que adivinar, Maru diría que era a causa del estrés, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para afirmarlo. Cuando pasó a su lado simplemente la ignoró y se dirigió a su secretaria.

—Sakurauchi-san necesito el expediente del proyecto, haz que Kunikida-san lo lleve a mi oficina en cuanto lo tengas —dijo apenas despegándose de su llamada e internándose en su oficina.

La secretaria se apresuró a buscar lo que le habían solicitado y regresó unos minutos después cargando una gran caja que apenas podía sostener. Hanamaru la llevó a la oficina sin demora.

Dio algunos toques a la puerta y segundos después escuchó la voz de Dia que le estaba autorizando entrar. Con trabajo se introdujo en la oficina apenas sosteniendo la caja que amenazaba con caer de sus manos, pero estaba determinada a no fallar nuevamente. Dia le indicó con señas que la depositara en una de las mesas que se encontraba desocupada, pues continuaba en su plática telefónica.

Unos minutos después Dia colgó el teléfono y puso atención en la chica.

—Quiero que sepas que no doy segundas oportunidades muy a menudo Kunikida-san —le dijo con voz gélida—, no sé qué fue lo que Kanan vio en tí pero te defendió fervientemente, así que no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

—No lo haré, muchas gracias por la oportunidad —se limitó a contestar.

—Como te dije ayer, tengo una reunión muy importante, así que Sakurauchi-san te pondrá al tanto de tus obligaciones, por ahora déjame sola —concluyó, señalando la puerta.

Había salido mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Sakurauchi Riko, la secretaria de Dia, le explicó a detalle sus tareas; además de la razón por la cual la CEO se encontraba tan estresada. O'hara Corp se encontraba en una negociación millonaria para expandirse al continente americano, solo que las cosas no salían como esperaban.

Maru se había graduado en la carrera de administración de empresas, y en el ambiente era bien conocida la reputación de Dia, una mujer exitosa cuya visión innovadora había catapultado a la compañía para la que trabajaba ahora, esa fue la razón por la que se aferró a llegar como interna a O'hara Corp, la posibilidad de aprender de la mejor entre las mejores, sólo que nadie nunca le previno sobre el mal carácter de la mujer.

Dentro de sus actividades se encontraba actualizar los expedientes con los últimos movimientos del mes, ya que a Dia le gustaba llevar un estricto control sobre las demás divisiones. Mientras esperaba a que Dia saliera a su reunión, Maru estuvo pensando el la problemática a la que se enfrentaban aunque era difícil pues no tenía todos los detalles de la inversión.

Una vez que Dia abandonó la oficina, se dispuso a hacer su tarea, le impresionó lo ordenada que estaba la papelería. Lo que llamó su atención fue la caja que había dejado un par de horas atrás, Dia había tomado un cuadernillo y por lo que se veía estaba muy interesada en él, tanto que lo dejó sobre su escritorio. La tentación fue más grande que ella y terminó curioseando su contenido.

El modelo de negocios era impresionante, casi impecable a su parecer pero entendía la problemática a resolver.

Estuvo analizando las anotaciones extras que, Maru supuso, había hecho Dia posterior a la presentación, pero aun con esas correcciones el problema no quedaba resuelto. Continuó realizando su tarea aun con eso rondando en su cabeza y de la nada la golpeó una idea que podía solucionar el problema, era algo arriesgado pero no tanto como lo que estaban proponiendo actualmente. Regresó a las anotaciones de Dia y en una hoja nueva empezó a escribir el nuevo modelo que había pensado.

Escuchó ruido en el exterior de la oficina, señal de que Dia había regresado, con la prisa de dejar todo en orden, olvidó llevar con ella sus anotaciones, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, Dia había entrado a la oficina y a juzgar por su rostro, la reunión no había ido muy bien.

—Déjame sola —dijo secamente sin voltear a verla.

—Pero aún no termino —objetó Maru arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver los duros ojos aguamarina de Día posarse sobre ella.

—¿Seguirás desobedeciendo mis órdenes? —cuestionó severamente.

—No Kurosawa-sama, disculpe —Hanamaru salió a toda prisa de la oficina sin hacer contacto visual nuevamente.

Por lo general los internos tenían una hora para almorzar separada de los demás empleados y casi todos acudían al mismo tiempo a la cafetería. El problema para Hanamaru siempre radicada en relacionarse con sus compañeros y al parecer todo el mundo se enteró de su "accidente" del día anterior pues escuchó algunos cuchicheos cuando entró a la cafetería, pero decidió ignorarlos para no sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Buenas tardes Matsuura-san —saludó en cuanto vió a la mujer detrás de la barra.

—Hanamaru-san buenas tardes ¿Cómo te va con tu jefa? —preguntó Kanan emocionada.

—Aun no me explico qué fue lo que hizo, pero fuera lo que fuera, se lo agradezco de corazón zura~ —hizo una reverencia profunda.

—Entonces supongo que te recibió bien.

—Bueno, digamos que no me ha corrido, que ya es mucho decir —concluyó la chica divertida.

* * *

Después de ese turbulento inicio, el resto del mes transcurrió sin eventualidades. La mayor parte de los días ni se topaba con su jefa pues entre las negociaciones que estaba atendiendo y su cambiante horario, pocas fueron las veces que se vieron la cara.

A pesar de ya llevar un rato de convivencia con los demás internos, no se había adaptado a ellos; en el almuerzo se limitaba a platicar un rato con Kanan cuando estaba desocupada y a compartir la mesa con los demás. No hablaba con nadie, simplemente comía mientras escuchaba sus pláticas, así fue como se enteró que la dueña de la empresa estaría arribando en los próximos días para supervisar las negociaciones.

Aunque ya se iba adaptando a la rapidez de la vida en Tokio, Maru continuaba con su rutina, llegando muy temprano para empezar el día.

Como en los días anteriores encontró la cafetería apenas con las luces encendidas, pero en esta ocasión escuchó animadas voces provenientes del interior; una que pudo reconocer pues era la dueña del café Matsuura-san pero la otra, que por su acento dedujo debía ser una mujer extranjera que nunca había escuchado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y encontró a Matsuura-san platicando con una mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre la barra y tenía aprisionada a la otra con las piernas.

—Te sientes traviesa ¿no? —preguntó Kanan tratando de soltarse pero la otra mujer la atrajo hacia ella.

—A little —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Es porque te extrañé mucho mi delfín escurridizo —con un rápido movimiento jaló a Kanan por el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios que lejos de rechazar, Kanan profundizó.

Maru se sintió abochornada de presenciar ese momento y quiso salir sigilosamente del lugar pero a causa de su propio nerviosismo, golpeó una de las sillas, alertando a las mujeres de su presencia.

—Kanan, stop it! Tenemos compañía —objetó la rubia librándose del agarre de Kanan.

—¿Eh? —Kanan apenas y se separó para buscar la fuente de la interrupción— Ah, ella es Kunikida Hanamaru-san.

—Kunikida…, Kunikida…, ¿Es esa Kunikida? —preguntó a Kanan quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad—. Oh my my! —la rubia terminó por soltar a Kanan y de un brinco bajó de la barra para ir en su búsqueda.

La misteriosa rubia resultó ser nada más y nada menos que O'hara Mari, la dueña de O'hara Corp, que se portó inusualmente amigable con ella. Al parecer Kanan le había informado de su pequeño incidente y la mujer parecía muy divertida con ello. Supuso que ella también era amiga de Kurosawa Dia y por lo que pudo observar tenía una relación un tanto íntima con Matsuura-san.

En el transcurso de la mañana tuvo que abandonar la oficina principal, pues su jefa había llegado acompañada de O'hara-san y aunque ambas parecían bastante tensas, no pasó desapercibido que la rubia mujer le guiñó un ojo cuando entraban a la oficina.

Todo su día lo pasó recabando firmas en el edificio, así que no estaba al tanto de lo acontecido en la gerencia. Antes de terminar su jornada fue llamada a la oficina de Dia en dónde encontró a O'hara-san sentada en la silla que por lo general ocupa su jefa y Kurosawa-san sentada frente a ella.

Tuvo un recibimiento muy efusivo por parte de la rubia, cosa que no le sorprendió pues ya había notado su carácter juguetón y divertido, lo que verdaderamente le tomó por sorpresa fue que por primera vez Kurosawa Dia le dedicaba la palabra para algo más que no fuera una reprimenda.

Al parecer aquel descuido que tuvo días atrás, cuando dejó sus notas referentes al plan de negocios de Dia, resultó a su favor, pues las modificaciones que había hecho fueron bien recibidas por O'hara Mari quien ahora estaba solicitando su ayuda para terminar de armar el modelo y presentar la propuesta final al grupo de inversionistas. Era una oportunidad de oro pues estaría trabajando codo a codo con Kurosawa-san y, aunque la mujer no se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea, no puso objeción alguna a la petición de la excéntrica dueña.

Así comenzó el verdadero reto para Hanamaru, una cosa era hacer pequeñas correcciones a un modelo ya establecido y otra muy diferente aplicarlo a la realidad tomando en cuenta todas las variables de la inmensa compañía.

Toda idea preconcebida que había tenido con Dia se fue diluyendo cuando empezaron a trabajar juntas. Era cierto que su personalidad podía ser horrible, muy exagerada con algunas cosas, obsesiva del control, demasiado irritable, pero jamás había conocido a una persona tan brillante en el mundo de los negocios como lo era ella. Le quedaba claro por qué razón O'hara-san le había dejado el control completo de su compañía.

Disponían de menos de una semana para corregir la propuesta. Mari dispuso una sala de juntas para que pudieran trabajar con más comodidad. En el primer día Dia apenas y le dirigió la palabra, estaban en la misma habitación pero Hanamaru no sabía por dónde empezar. Fue hasta que le asignó revisar los presupuestos para el año siguiente de tres de las divisiones más prolíficas de la compañía, que supo a dónde iba encaminado su trabajo.

Dia le pidió que se retirara a su hora de salida, pero viendo todo el trabajo que tenían por delante, Hanamaru optó por quedarse un rato más. Al final Dia terminó casi corriéndola de la oficina cerca de las 9 de la noche a pesar de su negativa.

Al día siguiente se encontró con la sorpresa de que Dia ya se encontraba trabajando desde muy temprano y empezaba a dudar que se hubiera ido a casa en primer lugar. Poco a poco empezaba a tener más pláticas con la ejecutiva, aunque eran estrictamente ligadas al proyecto que estaban realizando pero Hanamaru empezó a sentir más confianza para expresar sus dudas e ideas, que la mayoría de veces eran bien recibidas por Dia.

Cuando estudiaba en la universidad, Maru jamás sintió atracción física por alguna persona, eran cosas que no le preocupaban porque simplemente no pasaban por su mente. Fue inquietante para ella descubrirse en más de una ocasión admirando algo más que la inteligencia de Dia.

Era una mujer hermosa, poseedora de una mirada profunda en un inusual color aguamarina que contrastaba con su largo y oscuro cabello; no menos impresionante era su estilizada figura, que destacaba con los impecables trajes que vestía todos los días. No encontraba una explicación pero amaba observarla cuando ésta estaba absorta en los interminables reportes.

A mitad de semana, ambas mujeres perdieron la noción del tiempo y fue hasta que tocaron la puerta de la improvisada oficina, que se dieron cuenta que todo estaba en total silencio, Kanan les había llevado algo de cenar y unas buenas tazas de café antes de retirarse del edificio pasadas las 9 de la noche.

—Deberías ir a casa Kunikida-san, es bastante tarde ya —comentó Día cuando terminaron de cenar.

—Sí , si me apuro aún puedo alcanzar el último tren zura~ —Hanamaru estaba tan cansada por el largo día o se había relajado tanto por la cena que de repente dejó salir una de sus muletillas y terminó sonrojada al ver a Día esbozar una sonrisa discreta—, es que no conozco otra forma de llegar a casa si no es en metro.

—Sí, Kanan ya me había contado que no eres de Tokio —explicó Día tranquilamente. Algo en la forma en cómo se dirigía a ella se escuchaba diferente a las otra veces, su tono de voz era amable y su sonrisa sincera—. Es tarde también para mí, creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar.

Caminaron juntas hasta la salida en donde cada una siguió su camino por separado, pero Hanamaru no pudo evitar sentir una especie de vuelco en el estómago cuando se despidieron. Fue cosa de segundos, por un momento pensó que Dia diría algo más antes de despedirse, pero no fue así, sólo que algo en su interior estaba cambiando y no estaba segura de qué era.

Al día siguiente se sintió algo decepcionada pues Sakurauchi-san le informó que trabajaría sola ya que Día había tenido un imprevisto y no acudiría a la oficina. Nuevamente cosas extrañas ocurrían en su interior que no podía reconocer.

El almuerzo lo comió en la cafetería, ya que en los días anteriores no había podido bajar por encontrarse enfrascada en el proyecto. Kanan estaba bastante atareada y poco pudo platicar con ella.

Ya había sentido cierta incomodidad cuando se encontraba con sus demás compañeros, pero en ésta ocasión fue peor, ninguno le permitió tomar una de las sillas desocupadas en la mesa y terminó sentándose sola en una mesa alejada de los demás.

Entre los cuchicheos que se tenían pudo escuchar cuando uno de ellos aseguró que la única razón por la que ella estaba trabajando bajo el cuidado de Kurosawa-san era porque seguramente, siendo una pueblerina como lo era, tenía buenos pares de razones que ya había puesto a disposición de Dia. Hanamaru no entendía mucho a lo que se referían pero entendió que no era nada bueno y que la estaban ofendiendo.

Salió del lugar sin detenerse a hablar con Kanan o alguien más, se sentía herida y prefería seguir trabajando a solas en la oficina, así al menos dejaría de escuchar chismes sin sentido.

Todo mejoró al día siguiente, desde muy temprano se encontró con Dia, que iba llegando casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

Contrario a los otros días, la ejecutiva le pidió que se adelantara a la oficina, quería tratar algunos asuntos con Kanan. Se terminó uniendo a ella unas horas más tarde. Se sorprendió cuando Día colocó un vaso de café acompañado de una pieza de pan frente a ella. Le gustaba ver ese otro lado que tal vez pocas personas eran capaces de compartir con ella.

El día transcurrió diferente a los demás. Día había empezado a hacer plática con ella, relajando mucho la tensión que inicialmente se sentía. La noche nuevamente cayó sobre ellas, pero teniendo el tiempo tan apretado como lo tenían y las numerosas comprobaciones que quedaban por delante, Día se ofreció a llevar a Hanamaru a casa, para que pudieran trabajar un poco más de tiempo, propuesta que estuvo a punto de rechazar pero ante la insistencia de la ejecutiva, terminó cediendo sin poner más objeciones.

—Estas haciendo un buen trabajo Hana… —titubeó la mujer antes de corregir su error— Kunikida-san.

—Gracias Kurosawa-sama —Maru notó el resbalón de la mujer aunque lo atribuyó a una distracción por ir atenta al tránsito—, no me molesta que me llame por mi nombre.

—Eh… Lo siento por eso, fue solo... —Hanamaru la miraba expectante y encontró esa parte de Día muy adorable, contrario a esa figura rígida que mostraba al mundo— Bueno, hemos estado inmersas en el trabajo y creo que está bien que te llame por tu nombre... Hanamaru-san —lo dijo un tanto dubitativa, pero hizo que la chica se sintiera feliz de repente—, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también.

—Eso no es correcto zura~ —rebatió Hanamaru—, usted es mi jefa y merece todo mi respeto.

—Entonces regresaré a llamarte Kunikida-san —respondió Dia que se veía divertida por su reacción.

—Umm... —dudó en hacerlo— Supongo que si usted me lo pide, debería hacerlo, pero… Está bien, a partir de ahora será Dia-sama.

—¿Podrías dejar el ~sama también?

—No zura~, eso no, la respeto y tengo que hacerlo notar al mundo —sentenció dejando en claro que no cedería y poniendo el punto final a la discusión.

La plática derivó a temas mucho más agradables y, aunque ya habían llegado a su destino, se quedaron platicando por un buen rato estacionadas en la puerta de la casa de Maru.

La despedida fue extraña, era como si ninguna de las dos quisiera abandonar el lugar pero se veían obligadas a hacerlo por la hora. Una repentina sensación de mariposas revoloteando se instauró en su estómago y Maru se sentía algo avergonzada por ello.

El último día de trabajo fue aún más estresante que los demás. Estuvieron encerradas trabajando a marchas forzadas para no cometer ningún error. Poco era lo que platicaban pues ambas estaban completamente concentradas en lo que revisaban.

El edificio se fue vaciando poco a poco conforme avanzaba la tarde, pero Maru había abandonado toda esperanza de ir a casa, estaba segura que por lo menos tendrían que trabajar toda la noche si querían tener todo listo.

Nuevamente Kanan llevó café para ellas y algo de cenar. Sólo que en esta ocasión no se detuvieron a comer, cada una continuó inmersa en lo que estaba.

—Kuro… Dia-sama —todo el día se había estado corrigiendo pues olvidaba el pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado el día anterior—, ¿Esta bien si tomamos un descanso?

Hasta ahora Maru no había observado detenidamente a Dia, pero su rostro mostraba claras señales de cansancio, sus ojos estaban completamente irritados y tenía gruesas sombras que los enmarcaban.

—Si, creo que sería bueno —respondió la mujer masajeando sus sienes.

Cenaron en silencio, aún concentradas en lo que tenían que hacer, Maru podía observar el en el rostro de Dia los estragos de los desvelos y el estrés, pero aun con todo esto, no dejaba de ser terriblemente atractiva y últimamente lo era más, el solo mirarla hacía que sus orejas se pusieran calientes y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—¿Pasa algo Hanamaru-san? —preguntó Dia cuando notó su sonrojo.

—No… Nada zura~ —negó Maru moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

Dia no dijo más, aunque la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro hablaba por ella. Maru suspiró pensando que quisiera ver esa sonrisa todos los días de su vida, y entonces supo que estaba perdida, pero era demasiado tarde para analizar sus sentimientos, en particular con ese grado de cansancio a cuestas.

Tal como lo pensó, la madrugada cayó sobre ellas y el cansancio hizo acto de presencia. Maru literal se estaba quedando dormida sobre los papeles que revisaba y observó que Dia no la estaba pasando tampoco nada bien. Finalmente la ejecutiva quedó rendida sobre la gran pila de papeles frente a ella. Maru no encontró una frazada o algo con lo que la pudiera cubrir del frío de la noche, pero colocó su saco sobre ella.

Al encontrarse tan cerca de Dia pudo apreciar sus facciones sin reprimirse, pudo ver lo relajada que se veía, una mezcla de elegancia y seriedad que eran terriblemente atractivas para ella. Estuvo tentada a retirar el cabello que cubría su rostro, pero al final se arrepintió, si Dia despertaba, seguramente tendría muchos problemas para explicar lo que estaba haciendo.

Continuó trabajando el mayor tiempo que pudo, sin embargo terminó perdiendo la batalla contra Morfeo, despertando probablemente unas horas después. El mismo saco que había colocado sobre Dia unas horas antes, le había sido devuelto y supo que había sido obra de su enigmática jefa.

Unos minutos después Dia entró cargando una humeante taza de café que agudizó sus sentidos con solo olerla. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y algunos detalles que afinar.

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para tener todo listo a tiempo, lo único que faltaba era que Dia mostrara a Mari el modelo y si ella lo aprobaba, al día siguiente tendría que viajar con ella para hacer la presentación final. Dia y Mari se encerraron por la mañana en su oficina y Maru se quedó afuera esperando hecha un manojo de nervios, no era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa pero algo en su interior le decía que todo iría bien. Y así fue, cuando terminó la reunión, un par de horas después, Dia salió de la oficina y con tan solo ver su cara supo que lo habían hecho bien.

Estaba tan distraída admirando a Dia que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de brazos la rodearon.

—I'm impressed Maru-chan! Kanan was right… You are perfect for Diacchi! —concluyó la rubia en tono juguetón.

Maru no sabía si el bochorno que sentía era a causa del abrazo de la rubia que había colocado sus manos en lugares poco apropiados o por ver el evidente sonrojo en la cara de Dia ante el comentario que acababa de hacer.

Después de una divertida discusión entre Mari y Dia, Mari las invitó a desayunar a la cafetería de Kanan. Tan pronto como se vieron, la rubia se fue sobre la mujer de cabello cobalto quien la recibió como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Se sentaron las cuatro en una de las mesas que estaban más escondidas. Comieron entre risas y pláticas, ahí se enteró que Mari y Kanan llevaban una relación desde la preparatoria y que las tres eran amigas de la infancia. El tiempo pasó volando y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la cafetería empezó a abarrotarse porque la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Kanan se ausentó un rato pues sus ayudantes estaban teniendo dificultades para atender a toda la gente.

Aun con la ausencia de Kanan, Mari continuó llenando la sobremesa de divertidas anécdotas, que en su mayoría involucraban a Dia.

Su diversión se esfumó cuando observó al grupo de internos que habían hablado mal de ella ingresando a la cafetería. Seguramente si la veían con Dia, los chismes se harían más grandes. No es que a ella le afectaran, pero no quería poner en tela de juicio la integridad de la CEO.

Con un poco de nerviosismo se excusó con el pretexto de ir al sanitario. Estuvo un rato escondida ahí, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, sólo estaba esperando a que el tiempo del almuerzo acabara y los demás tuvieran que regresar a sus actividades.

De repente, todo el cuchicheo que se escuchaba a lo lejos se detuvo y la fuerte voz de Dia resonó en el lugar. No era la voz amable que había mostrado últimamente, era un tono de voz severo, casi colérico.

Maru salió del baño corriendo y encontró una escena que no esperaba. Dia estaba parada enfrente de la mesa de uno de los internos. Uno de los chicos, el mismo que en días anteriores la había molestado con sus comentarios se encontraba parado frente a ella y por lo que Dia decía, pudo deducir más o menos lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Sabes algo de lo que estás diciendo?! ¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo difícil que ha sido para ella adaptarse a este lugar? Antes de hablar y decir cosas sin sentido, deberían cerciorarse de lo que están diciendo. Ella no me ha sobornado con nada, tampoco la acepté por lástima, la única razón por la que está trabajando a mi lado, es porque ha probado su valía, cosa que ninguno de ustedes ha hecho —sentenció Dia temblando de furia—. Hablar a espaldas de la gente habla de su falta de valores, y en esta compañía no se los voy a permitir, que sea la última vez que hablan mal de Hanamaru-san, o en verdad van a conocer la furia de una Kurosawa.

Cuando terminó de hablar Dia, todos los ojos se voltearon hacia ella, con la conmoción del momento se había quedado parada a la mitad de la cafetería y era más que evidente que lo había escuchado todo.

Impulsada por la adrenalina o la vergüenza, salió corriendo a toda prisa. Escuchó que algunas voces la llamaban, pero no quiso saber más. Llegó a toda velocidad a la oficina en donde habían estado trabajando, quiso ir a casa pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. Seguramente uno de los chicos había hecho nuevamente algún comentario de mal gusto y no habían notado que Dia estaba ahí. Las palabras que había dicho la mujer la hicieron sentir protegida, nunca nadie la había defendido de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, revelando a Dia que al parecer subió a toda velocidad tras ella.

—Hanamaru-san… —la llamó con temor— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… si, estoy bien Dia-sama —respondió.

—¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?

—No lo se, solo, me dio mucha vergüenza que usted tuviera que escuchar esas cosas zura~.

—¿Quieres decir que ya lo habían hecho antes? ¿Los habías escuchado hablando mal de ti? —preguntó Dia temblando de coraje.

—Bueno… Si, sólo en algunas ocasiones —bajó la cabeza—, pero no es nada Dia-sama, en verdad que no me afecta —la voz empezaba a cortarsele y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Porque no hay nada que contar Dia-sama, son cosas que la gente dice y no tiene caso escucharlos, ya le dije que no me afectan zura~.

—Dices que no te afectan —Maru sintió una de las manos de Dia acariciando su mejilla justo en el lugar en donde las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar—, pero sé que te duelen Maru-san, a cualquiera le dolería que digan cosas tan horribles… A mi me duelen.

Las palabras de Dia hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y buscó la procedencia de ese calor que empezaba a emanar de su interior, encontró la cálida mirada de Dia posada sobre ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice esas cosas Dia-sama? Eso sólo me confunde zura~.

—Lo digo porque lo siento, odio que te lastimen pero más me odio a mi misma por ser la primera en haberlo hecho, tú también deberías hacerlo —concluyó con amargura desviando su mirada.

—No zura~, no diga esas cosas… Yo nunca podría odiarla —fue el turno de Maru de acariciar la mejilla de Dia, quería verse de nuevo reflejada en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho Hanamaru-san, en verdad, siento tanto todo lo que hice.

—Yo no, yo estoy agradecida por ello, ¿Quiere saber por qué? Porque fue gracias a ese evento que he podido ir conociendo a la verdadera Kurosawa Dia, no la CEO que todos conocen; sino la mujer noble, bella, amable y divertida que es zura~.

Los ojos de Dia estaban clavados sobre ella y el espacio que las separaba empezaba a desaparecer, su corazón latía tan a prisa contra su pecho que pensó que de un momento a otro seguro se saldría de su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y apenas la sostenían; sintió la mano de Dia rodearla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, todo se movía en cámara lenta, los labios de Dia estaban tan cerca que tuvo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para esperar el contacto y en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, el cielo descendió sobre la tierra, nunca había sentido lo que la inundaba en ese momento. Era una sensación electrizante, era fácil de seguir com el suave compás que tocaba Dia.

—Eso fue… —Maru se sentía mareada por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Mágico —completó Dia embelesada, aún abrazando a Maru por la cintura.

Maru se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Dia pero una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

—¿Dia-sama? ¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotras? —preguntó preocupada.

—Umm… Eso depende de ti Hanamaru-san —respondió sin soltar completamente su agarre— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

—Yo… Yo quiero estar con usted zura~ —respondió Maru con temor separándose de ella—, pero pensé que usted… Bueno que usted no me soportaba.

—Umm… Sí, puedo imaginar porque pensaste eso, y parte de mi también lo pensó un tiempo, pero fue Kanan la que hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Matsuura-san? ¿Qué dijo ella zura~?

—Kanan es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y creo que no hay nadie que me conozca tanto como ella —explicó—, al principio solo me dijo que había encontrado la horma de mi zapato y que si confiaba en ella, no te dejara ir, que pronto me daría cuenta por qué lo decía —se sonrojó—. Insistió tanto que no me quedó más remedio, lo siento por eso —agregó apenada—. Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta lo que quiso decir y bueno… lo demás es historia.

—Historia que me gustaría escuchar en otro momento zura~.

Un toque a la puerta seguido de un portazo reveló a Mari y Kanan que las miraban expectantes.

—¿Y? ¿Ya se confesaron su amor? —preguntó Kanan entre risas.

—¡¿Eh?! —expresó Dia sorprendida.

—No te hagas la que no sabías Diacchi —habló la rubia—, eres pésima demostrando tus sentimientos, se veía a kilómetros que tu corazón se aceleraba por la pequeña kouhai.

Maru y Dia se sonrojaron por los comentarios de las dos mujeres. Para sorpresa de todas, Maru se paró frente a ellas y tomando a Dia desprevenida, depositó un rápido beso que dejó a las otras con la boca abierta.

—Yo… Yo quiero a Dia-sama —dijo Hanamaru cuando se separaron.

—¡Muy bien Dia! Me gustan las agallas de tu novia —sentenció Kanan rompiendo en estridentes risas.

—Creo es es hora de una double date —ofreció Mari acercándose a Maru y pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello, alejándola de Dia—, Hanamaru-chan ¿Te gustaría viajar al extranjero como acompañante de Diacchi?

—¡Espera Mari!¡No le hagas esas preguntas! ¡La vas a asustar!


End file.
